


Curious

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [13]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello’s curious mind and habits can sometimes get on Leonardo’s nerves as well as worry him. A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

 

When a curse word came from inside the lab, Leo was the first to hide. 

When an explosion came from the lab, Leo was the first to check if his brother was okay. 

When it was late and Donnie still hadn’t gone to bed, Leo was the first to make sure that he did. 

When Donnie missed a meal, Leo was the first one to bring it to him. 

He was always there when Donnie needed to speak to him and he was always there with his morning cup of coffee. No wonder the two had become more than just brothers.  

Although, Donatello was a very curious turtle. Leo had expected their relationship to be shy, much as the turtle was. 

He wasn’t expecting the scientist to come into the bedroom instead of the shy intellectual. 

His brother had far too many kinks for such a quiet person, some that Leo liked, some that he could work with and some Donnie had been told to never do again. 

One thing that he didn’t like about their relationship was sometimes it seemed as though Donnie treated it like an experiment. 

He’d even taken a drug before having sex with Leo, to see if a high changed the way that it felt. And when Leo had found out, afterwards he had been more than a little annoyed. 

They’d argued and Leo had told Master Splinter. 

“It’s only because I worry about you.” 

“We’re through.” Leo had hoped that it was the drugs talking. But when he was sobered he confirmed the fact that he no longer wanted to be in a relationship with him. 

Even now, although they are still not together, Leo is the first to do anything for Donnie and to make sure that he is okay. 

Because he still loves him, no matter how much his younger siblings can get on his nerves and worry him. 

He just wishes it could have gone better than it did. 


End file.
